Troyella’s Love Difficulties
by ImMeAndMeIsMe
Summary: Hi , i'm Emily. this is my first story it is a story me and my BFFL wrote a few months ago , it's a Troyella. There Moms and Dads don't want them together so they sneak around......Just read to find out the rest. No rude comments , please. Enjoy!


**This is a story co written with my bffl Kendall H.S.M we wrote this a few months ago we forgot we had wrote it and when I was going throught my folders this is what i came across. Hope you like it and please please comment, ans sorrry if there are any spelling mistakes I cant spell. =] =)**

**Please read Kendall H.M.S storys they are great =] .. **

**Oh and this is our first story together and My first alltogether so =] **

**In deadacation to goin to America next year together- Me and Kendall **

Troyella Love Difficulties

"I love you Troy" said Gabriella with love and passion.

"I love you too beautiful" Said Troy wile planting a kiss on her lips .

They quickly partied as there parents entered the room. Trying to stand in a normal position with it looking like there is no chemistry between them.

"Hey kids what are you doing ?" Troy's mom Starla asked.

"Nothing mom" Troy lied.

"Yep , just errrrr……. Chilling" Gabriella tried to lie with out there parents becoming suspicious.

"Ok we are heading for the hotels restaurant you guys want to come or you could stay here and order room service if you want"

"Room Service" they both said in tune with each other and blushing .

"Yeh I think we both just want to have a chilling night in because the plain journey was errrrr… tiring" Troy said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well ok if you want to pop down at any point we will be in the restaurant" said Gabriella's mom Gina

"Just out of curiosity how long will you guys be ???" said Gabriella asking her mom

"I think around 3 hours if you need anything just call or come down and are you guys sure about sharing a bed" said Gina.

"Yeh mom well be fine we have been friends since like forever so we will be fine, now should you be going" Gabriella impatiently said trying to get there parents to leave.

"Ok bye then !" Said Gabriella's dad Greg.

When the parents go out the room Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist behind her and goes to lean in and kiss her when the door opens and His Dad walk's in. Not having enough time to let Gabriella go Troy hugs her tighter and Says

" You looked cold Gabriella" With an awkward tone.

"Sorry your Mom forgot her Pussie ohh.. I ment purse !" as he turned and walked quickly out of the awkward situation.

"Ok DAD!!!! Bye then" As his dad shuts the door Troy swiftly locks it, and turns around to Gabriella and gives her a smirk.

"Race you to the bed" He said to Gabriella wile running to her lifting her up.

"TROY PUT ME DOWN GENTILY !" Shouted Gabriella.

Troy drops her on there king sized bed

"Was that gently enough for you" said Troy

"If that is what you call gentle I'm scared what hard is" said Gabriella with a smirk on her face.

Troy straddles over Gabriella while planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You should be young lady" said Troy with a sort of serious face trying not to laugh.

Gabriella pouts and looks at Troy and starts to tickle him.

"Now that is what I call pay back" with a cheeky grin on her face

"Ok ok you win and here is you prize" Troy said while planting a peck on her lips and lying on the bed next to her.

"that has to be the worst prize you have ever given me so that must mean it no more games." Gabriella said while turning her back to zac in a huff.

"Don't be like that beautiful that was only the pie of your prize here is the cherry on top" zac said while pulling Gabriella close to him and kissing her neck.

"TROY oh baby" Gabriella moaned.

Gabriella Turned around to Troy and kissed him heatedly on the lips.

"Do you like that baby" Troy said in a husky voice.

"Is that even a question?" said Gabriella looking confused

"Well I did ask it" zac said surging his shoulders

Gabriella Kisses Troy passionately and Troy pulls her close to him.

"Gabs we have to tell our parents" said Troy with a serious tone in his voice.

"I know we do but the wont let us be together and I couldn't live with out you"

"I couldn't live with out you ether but we have to we can put them a side we can run away I will do anything to be with you Gabriella, they cant split true love can they"

"No they cant but Troy we cant tell them now that would make this holiday hell and zac at least let me have 13 whole days of you to my self before all hell breaks lose"

Gabriella was trying to put a bit of laughter into the conversation even if it didn't work out.

"We will get through this Gabi I know we will, our love is too strong to be torn apart"

"Troy I love you"

" I love you too babe"

Troy kissed Gabriella with lead to a make out session, Gabriella had just taken Zac's top of when the door knob started to turn. They had forgotten that there parents had a key for there room…

**_Hope you liked Please Comment =)_**

**_Pretty Please WITH A CHERRY ON _TOP =}**


End file.
